


Falling While Surfing

by frankiemacfrank



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mostly Sabriel, and do the do, changing channels, eventual destiel, eventually, mostly canon, slight AU, they actually like eachother, will get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiemacfrank/pseuds/frankiemacfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing Channels with a more playful twist. One in which Sam and Gabe get along and actually become canon and so does Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling While Surfing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." Sam said after a moment’s thought, his brow furrowing. I could immediately tell he didn't quite want to speak his idea for help.

"You're serious?" As if I am the worst thing in the world! If they only knew I was in the room with them. Invisible of course. Please, you don't grow up with Lucy as an older brother without learning the art of spying! "Ally with the Trickster?" Yeah Dean. Keep telling yourself I am the worst supernatural being out there. If he keeps up this attitude someone might think he harbors ill feelings towards me for that Mystery Spot debacle. I don't care who you are! Poisonous tacos were the best death! Besides the classic grand piano rope snap! Gotta love the classics!

Any ways, Dean never really even tried to seek my help, at least Sammy had the brains to think of asking for my aid. He always did see the good in people, the good in me. Seeing him talking to dean and how much he seems to have thought this over makes me curious to wonder if this is his first time in thinking of asking for my help. Interesting. I am one of the most powerful beings they have run across. Not to brag or anything, but they are not wrong. Even if I am cosplaying as a Trickster. They would laugh at themselves should they discover the truth.

I am missing something here amid this watching... hmm, snap! Lollipop. A big red cherry flavored lollipop. I can't just watch this scene unfold without having my sugar! The cherry flavor invades my mouth instantly as I pop it in. Cherry. Classic, red, and sexy in its simplicity.

"If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Excuse me Samuel? I choked on that damned lollipop. Betrayed by the cherry and the only one playing for my team. With a snap the forsaken sugar bomb disappears.

Oh Sammy you don't even know who I am! Haha! Well that kind of talk just will not do. With a flourish of my wings I slap him in the back of the head, unbeknownst to him, and fly away to think. 

It’s been three years since Broward County. And since I have been keeping an eye on these losers I haven't been able to snap up just desserts. Mmm I could go for some desserts now that Sammykins ruined my sucker! Ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I barely contain my moan, especially as Sam tied down covered in whipped cream and chocolate moaning my name dances behind my eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't linger around these particular plaid wearing weirdos. It’s getting worse. But the legs on that Sam. And that  _great_ _personality_ I think sarcastically to myself. "Like that would ever happen" I announce to the world from my perch on the mountain.

I glance around me seeing the view from above the clouds. As close to heaven as I can get with out having to actually see and deal with those dick bags. I settle into the quietness that comes from no insects, no birds, and no creatures. Just me, low vegetation, and the sun burning the tops of the clouds a vibrant golden orange. The Winchesters still on my mind as I contemplate playing and toying with them one last time. It would definitely make a good laugh later on, but what should I do? I've fooled them already and evaded their murder attempt, I have done the time loop, which I may regret just a bit.

Hmm, how about a game. Crap TV channel surfing. Modify a few things, totally doable! Sam and Dean play along, we share shits and giggles, and they go on about their day fighting for free will but knowing and understanding it will be a hard fight for their freedom as vessels. A game and a lesson? Oh hells yeah! My Trickster side itching to break to the surface, too much to suppress at this point. Any thought of a new game inspires my Loki side. I fly back to their dingy stale cigarette and urine scented motel room and touch their radio scanner. Oh this is going to be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I am a sucker for kudos and there will definitely be more!!!


End file.
